According to the generally-known method of manufacturing an LED, firstly, a light-emitting element is formed on the epitaxy of a substrate, wherein the light-emitting element comprises an n-type semiconductor layer, a light-emitting layer and a p-type semiconductor layer. The substrate and the light-emitting element together form an LED wafer. Then, one surface of the LED wafer having the light-emitting element is fixed on a crafting table using a liquid wax having adhesion. Then, the other surface of the substrate opposite to the light-emitting element is grinded until the substrate reaches a predetermined smaller thickness. Then, the LED wafer is removed from the crafting table, and the LED wafer is further cut and separated to obtain a plurality of LEDs.
After the LED wafer is removed from the crafting table, the LED wafer may easily become warped due to residual stress. Furthermore, since the substrate becomes thinner after grinding, the warping effect caused by residual stress becomes more apparent. Additionally, the substrate being too thin may easily end up with breakage or damage. Particularly, during the cutting process, the wafer may be easily broken or damaged. Therefore, the generally known manufacturing method of LED still needs to be improved.